Touchscreens are useful interfaces for users as they allow the user to interact with visual displays of items such as icons, buttons, documents, and so forth. Recently, touchscreens have evolved to provide multi-touch interfaces that allow users to interact via multiple points of contact. This allows users to perform complex manipulations such as grasping, stretching, and the like of objects being displayed.
While multi-touch interfaces allow for such complex manipulation, the uses of the multi-touch interface remain limited largely to interaction with typical desktop objects such as icons, buttons, and documents such as web pages. More recent developments also allow for recognition of objects placed onto the multi-touch interface. However, users may desire additional involvement with the multi-touch interface in other contexts than those currently provided.